Color filters are used as optical filters for various electronic products, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), cameras, and the like. Color filters are thin film-type optical parts extracting more than 3 colors from white light and forming fine pixel units. The pixels have a size of tens to hundreds of micrometers. Color filters can have a laminate structure including a black matrix layer with a predetermined pattern to block the boundary between pixels and a pixel region including three primary colors of red (G), green (G), and blue (B) sequentially arranged in a predetermined order on a transparent substrate.
Generally, a color filter may be fabricated by coating three or more colors on a transparent substrate by dyeing, electrophoretic deposition, printing, or pigment dispersion. Currently pigment dispersion using a pigment-dispersible color resist is typically used.
The pigment dispersion method can form a colored film by repeating a series of processes such as coating, exposing to a light, developing, and curing a photopolymerizable composition including a coloring agent on a transparent substrate including a black matrix. The pigment dispersion method can improve heat resistance and durability, which are very important characteristics for a color filter, and can provide a film with a uniform thickness. Therefore, the pigment dispersion method is widely used.
Recently, there is an increasing demand for large liquid crystal displays (LCDs) with high luminance and a high contrast ratio. To satisfy these requirements, however, color reproducibility of a color filter may be deteriorated.